


'Cause You Were The Only One

by sp00ked (orphan_account)



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Pyrocynical - Fandom
Genre: Leafycynical - Freeform, Leafyishere - Freeform, M/M, Pyrocynical - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sp00ked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leafy finds himself in a situation beyond his wildest dreams, but he finds himself questioning weather Pyro is serious or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You Were The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3AM and my best friend and I craved some good old Leafycynical smut. Also this is set in Dan Howell's bedroom if you wanna look that shit up.

Leafy felt the blood and heat rush through his body as Pyro steadily slammed him down onto their friend's bed. 

"Are you sure Dan's not going to mind?" Leafy asked, a heavy amount of uncertainty in his shaky, yet clear voice.  
Pyro smirked. "Oh he's going to mind alright. But it's not like he has a choice in weather or not we do this."

Leafy felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Before he could speak, Pyro had him tightly pinned down by the chest with just the one hand. He then proceeded to roughly kiss Leafy, making his heart melt in the process. Pyro let go of Leafy and sat on his stomach. He slowly, oh so slowly, lifted his shirt to make sure he could tease Leafy as much as he could. Leafy tried to move his hand but Pyro was there to push his arms back down and slap him. Leafy somewhat enjoyed the pain, but he didn't enjoy the teasing. 

"Just take your fucking shirt off." Leafy whispered under his breath, with full intention of having Pyro hear.   
Pyro glared at him. "Shut up Calvin. You're being a little bitch." He now had Leafy by the throat.   
"L-let me go... Please..." Leafy winced.   
"Address me as master." Pyro replied, letting his hand go.

Leafy's head slammed back down onto the bed, Pyro had finally taken his shirt off. Leafy ran his hand down Pyro's soft skin from his chest down to his waist. Pyro lifted Leafy's shirt off and began kissing his neck, only to have those kisses turn into intense sucking on his neck. 

"D-did you leave a mark, master?" Leafy asked shyly.   
Pyro laughed manically, rolling off Leafy and lying down with his arms behind his head. "Keep me interested." He yawned. 

  
Leafy turned over. He scooted down so that he could get between Pyro's legs and press his mouth against him, kissing his package through fabric. When he looked up to gauge his reaction, he could tell that he was definitely very appreciative.

His pupils were blown wide with lust, lips reddish from kissing and his biting them, white teeth sneaking out to chew on his bottom lip as he watched Leafy intently. His gaze made Leafy shiver, goose bumps rising up on his naked chest.

Leafy tugged Pyro's boxers down, he lifted himself up to help Leafy get them off. Leafy pumped him a couple times, Pyro's hips thrusting into his hand. A little pre-cum leaked out of him and he seemed almost embarrassed, but Leafy just used it to make his hand go smoother over him. 

“You’re so fucking hot Calvin.” He mutters, voice strained but somehow magnified in Leafy's ears. 

Leafy finally wrapped his lips around him, and he groaned somewhere in the back of his throat. A surge of confidence hit Leafy and he took him farther into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. 

Leafy pulled off of him tortuously slow at first, and he could tell it was taking a great deal of effort from Pyro not to thrust back up into his mouth already. Leafy licked a stripe up the side of him just with the tip of his tongue, before finally going back and taking him back into in his mouth, transitioning to a sluggish rhythm. 

Pyro's palm's gripped onto the bed sheets as Leafy continued, faster and faster, giving all his care and compassion into his work. He wanted to give his all to Pyro as he had loved him for so long, and never though he'd get such an opportunity. He wanted to show Pyro real, compassionate love. 

“ _Shit_ , I’m - ” Pyro started

“Pyro! Are you you in there?!” Dan’s voice yelled outside the door.

Before they could stop, Pyro bit down on the heel of his hand and came with a choked groan.

Leafy swallowed everything he could, wiping his mouth quickly as he scrambled to cover him and Pyro with the famous  black and white blanket everyone knew and love.

When Dan threw open the door, Pyro and Leafy both stared back at him with guilty eyes, the covers pulled up to their chins. 

He looked horrified at the mess of intercourse that had just taken place on his bed

“whAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" He screamed, pointing at the small mess on the duvet before running out of the room and slamming the door. 

Leafy looked up worriedly at Pyro. Pyro smiled.

"You did really fucking good, I'm honestly surprised." He remarked. "I'd help finish you off but I think we should leave before we traumatize Dan anymore."

Leafy nodded, trying to build up the courage to speak.

"Pyro, what exactly are your feelings for me?" Leafy asked.   
Pyro's eyes popped open. He looked surprised.   
"Well, I've gotta be honest here we've had our moments in the past but I really like you Calvin. I don't know how we ended up here, but I'm glad. Plus, I now owe you."  
Leafy smiled and hugged Pyro happily. "I-I'm so glad."  
Pyro grinned. "Come back to my place tonight and I'll fulfill the favor. Right now we need to focus on fixing Dan's room."

Leafy felt at peace and content. He was finally loved by the one he loved most, after all. And he got to show him all his compassion. 


End file.
